Don't Wake me
by Xyra Kaze
Summary: Suddenly turned into a Pureblood, Zero is alone in a world he barely understands. He has cut all emotional ties with those around him, except for Aido. Only the blonde has the opportunity to save the Pureblood from himself.


_**Author's note: Hey guys, so this is the story I was talking about in my update for 'Heir of Tragedy'. I've been considering this for a while and now I decided to put it on paper. I's based off of my story called 'Tears for a Pureblood'. You don't have to read it in order for it to make sense as long as you know it's not based on the anime or manga you should be fine.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vampire Knight.**_

**_ The Start of Something New_**

* * *

Straightening up, Zero Kiriyu stepped away from the tombstone, caressing the smooth marble like that of a lover, picturing Kaname's loving gaze before disconnecting from the cool surface completely. He had done what was expected of him and now it was time to leave. He had a million different things that needed his attention. Wiping his tears away, Zero turned toward the black iron gate and took a calming breath. Rule number one: no one was ever to be a witness to a Pureblood's tears.

He was okay with that; used to it in fact. Keeping everyone at arm's length had been his specialty ever since the death of his human life. Only one man had broken through his walls and now that man was gone, leaving him alone in a strange, new world that started with the death of his Level D life.

Opening and closing the gate, the Pureblood counted the number of steps it took to get to the waiting limousine, needing to anchor himself. His door was swiftly opened for him upon his arrival and Zero merely nodded at the low level vampire before climbing in and closing the door himself. He faced forward resolutely, determined to ignore the partially hidden gaze of one: Hanabusa Aido.

The blonde had been accompanying Zero for the past week, claiming to need space from his bothersome family, which was true even though Zero didn't believe him, but there was another reason he was here. The bond between them had been aching, filling Aido with the Pureblood's heartache and loneliness. Aido hadn't been able to concentrate on any of his work for Ichijo Enterprises, to the point where Takuma had told him to go make sure Zero was okay.

Aido had almost forgotten that it was almost the anniversary of Kaname's death and had cursed himself for his lack of attention. He had found Zero locked in his office at Kuran Corporation having a very heated conversation on the phone about some agreement that had been broken. The silver haired boy had only unlocked the door after he realized Aido wouldn't leave until the blonde could speak with him. Aido had taken one look at the miserable expression the Pureblood was wearing and decided to keep his snarky comment to himself.

Zero hadn't been born a vampire and had only ever aspired to be a hunter. He had no training in the business world or the mind games vampires liked to play sometimes, so he had very little patience for bullshit. After Kaname had died Zero had taken over all of his companies and responsibilities, shoved into a world he hated by necessity. There was no way in hell he would let Kaname's hard work fall to pieces, so Takuma and Aido had trained him.

Takuma had taken two weeks off from his responsibilities as head of Ichijo Enterprises and head of the vampire council to teach Zero about the dealings of vampires and how to play the game effectively, even going as far as to teach him the history of each family that held some sort of power in the vampire world. The Pureblood had caught on quickly and Aido had taken over when a crisis occurred that Takuma simply couldn't put on the back burner.

The lessons between Aido and Zero had gotten off to a rocky start, mostly because of the effect of the bond. The two were drawn to each other, having the desire to protect one another, and Zero very often had to feed from Aido in those initial days after the bond between Zero and Kaname had snapped. It had confused both boys, but it never went any for than the sharing of blood, so they both had decided to ignore the bond in any other regard. But that did not mean they couldn't feel the other's emotions.

The lessons often turned into screaming matches until Aido realized he probably shouldn't treat a Pureblood that way, but that thought didn't stop it from happening again. Things had always come naturally to Aido, he practically breathed in knowledge and was able to understand it, remember all of it and put it into use immediately. It was difficult for him to have to repeat himself because Zero couldn't grasp concepts immediately, not that the Pureblood was stupid in anyway, it was just so much information to take in all at once. It had been on one of those explosive nights that something had changed for Aido.

_Aido was just about ready to throttle Zero no matter the consequences. They were both glaring at each other after having an argument over some business law that Zero couldn't accept due to the fact that it was unfair towards the other party of the business deal. Aido shook his head angrily and snapped, "I'll just leave since you clearly don't need my help."_

_He was halfway through packing up the documents he had brought as an example to show the other vampire when Zero whispered, "I'm going to screw everything up, aren't I?"_

_Aido opened his mouth to say something hurtful when he turned around to look at the Pureblood. He had never seen Zero look so dejected and vulnerable, like a lost puppy you couldn't help but feel sorry for. After a moment of hesitation, the blonde responded, "No, Zero. You're not going to screw anything up."_

_"I just don't want to disappoint him." He murmured softly, almost as if he was talking to himself, a single tears running down his face. Something in Aido broke and he couldn't help himself. He set down his papers and sat beside the silver haired boy, pulling him into his arms, holding him tightly as Zero cried into his shoulder. The blonde automatically bared his neck for him. Zero didn't hesitate to bite him, drinking slowly. Aido gasped in delight, pulling the other closer. Zero bared his own neck for the blonde, meaning Zero wanted him to bite him as well, needing the connection with another if only for a moment._

_Aido sunk his fangs into the Pureblood's bite area and groaned at the euphoria of mutual blood sharing, enjoy the soft moan that vibrated against his own neck. They stayed like that for a while, drinking in the other's emotions. Aido had finally seen and felt the side of the boy that Kaname only ever got to experience. The blonde felt honoured and savoured the moment, before they pulled away and stared deeply into each other's eyes._

_Aido leaned in first, placing a chaste kiss on Zero's lips. He pulled away slowly, but Zero pulled him back, deepening the kiss. The mixture of their blood was a sweet tang in their mouths and Aido opened his lips to the other boy, groaning deeply at the taste of the Pureblood. His pants became unbearably tight, but he ignored that sweet ache, focusing on the bliss of the kiss. He knew Zero had the same problem because he pulled away when the kiss turned heated, muttering a quick 'good night' before locking himself in his room. _

That had been the first and last time anything sexual happened between them, but Aido couldn't forget about it even if Zero had no problem doing it, so he buried himself in work, juggling three companies at once: Ichijo Enterprises, Kuran Corporation and the Aido Association. He could hardly sleep or think about anything other than work. It had been working quite well to keep his mind off things until he started burning himself out and Takuma had sent him to Zero. Of course, Aido's father hadn't been too happy about that but Takuma had spoken to the elder vampire and gotten him to calm down.

His ringtone pulled Aido away from his musings and the blonde rolled his eyes at his father's number, declining the call. Two seconds later the phone rang again and Aido sighed. He really didn't feel like dealing with his father right now. Zero raised a questioning eyebrow at the blonde before saying, "You might as well answer it. He won't stop calling until you do."

"Hello father." Aido greeted the older man, glaring at Zero for not demanding him to ignore his phone. Zero knew about the tenuous relationship between Aido and his father and the blonde felt like Zero liked seeing him suffer.

"So nice of you to stop ignoring your father." Nagamichi sneered on the other side of the line.

"I apologize, father. I was busy with something rather important." Aido apologized, careful to keep the irritation out of his voice. He didn't need his father to be any more upset with him.

"Your mother insists that you join us for supper." Nagamichi continued, not acknowledging his son's apology. "No excuses, Hanabusa. I expect you to be here in no more than fifteen minutes."

"Yes, Father." Aido sighed, cringing slightly as the call was cut abruptly. Zero watched Aido carefully. Zero did not like the elder vampire one bit and he knew how upset Nagamichi was about the blonde taking off from work. He also knew that Aido didn't tell his father the reason why he suddenly needed a "vacation", but the Pureblood still felt a protective surge towards the blonde. He watched him put his cell-phone in his pocket and look out the window. Slightly amused, Zero hesitated for only a moment before asking, "What does your father think you're doing?"

"Probably chasing after some girl he will deem too inferior for me to associate with." Aido muttered under his breath before adding, "I'll drop you off at your apartment before going home."

"There's not enough time. I'll go home with you." Zero replied, lowering the window between the passengers and driver to tell said driver to take them both to the Aido villa before the blonde had a chance to object. Zero refused to let Aido get into trouble on his behalf. That was the only reason he told himself, not because he didn't like the idea of Aido being with anyone else. The blonde turned his gaze back towards the passing scenery, keeping quiet. He knew better than to argue with the Pureblood once he made up his mind about something. Even so, he couldn't help the thread of warmth he felt in his heart at Zero's words. _I'll go home with you… home…_

* * *

_**Author's note: Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think.**_


End file.
